


Into the Great Divide

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Kinktober, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really? I prefer titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve makes a special request of Natasha. She's happy to help.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Kudos: 35
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	Into the Great Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Titfucking.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

Steve was as obsessed as most men were about breasts, Natasha thought as she watched him nuzzle then suck at her breasts. They seemed to drive him crazy and comfort him at the same time. Not that she minded at all. It felt good and drove her crazy, too. 

She pulled him up to kiss him again. 

“Now what did you want to ask me?” she said to him as she rolled onto her back. 

He did that shy Steve thing he did when he wasn’t sure how to ask about something. Natasha grinned. They’d been lovers for quite a while and he still managed to get shy with her sometime. 

“It sounds crude but I really want to fuck your breasts.” 

She raised her head and looked at him as he lay beside her. She laughed. “Titfucking? You want to titfuck me?” 

He nodded. 

She thought about it a minute then laughed again. “I think I’d like that and I know you will.” She motioned him to straddle her. When he had done as she asked, she guided his cock to lie between her breasts. “You know, you might get a little better traction with Wanda, but I think we’ll do fine.” 

She took him into her hand and spread the precome that had already leaked out up and down his shaft then she raised her head and licked and sucked him for a moment. She placed him between her breasts and squeezed them together. He fit perfectly, a nice, tight squeeze. 

“Now move, Steve.” 

He began to slide his cock between her tits. She bent her head down and licked his head when it moved up and peeped out above her breasts. 

“Oh fuck!” he moaned the first time she did it. 

“Like that?” she asked as she looked up into his face. 

“Yeah!” He was moving at a fairly quick pace and she knew he wanted to come right where he was, between her tits. She wondered if she should make him ask, but knew that she wanted him to do it as badly as he wanted it. 

“Come on, Steve,” she urged him. She continued to suck his cock when it slid all the way up. She felt the tension growing in his legs and his hips, saw the concentration on his face. He kept moving, faster and faster. 

He grunted softly and moaned as his seed spurted out, wetting the tight valley between her breasts even more as he kept moving until he was spent. She licked him clean where she could reach him and moved her hands to free his cock from its sweet confinement. 

He moved off of her and collapsed beside her. 

“That was incredible, Natasha,” he told her as she grinned at him. 

“Rest quick, Rogers. You owe me one!” 

He was quite happy to pay her back several times.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
